Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-1} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{4} & {0}+{-1} \\ {4}+{4} & {1}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {-1} \\ {8} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$